My Friend, Mathboy
by StargateChloe
Summary: Eli is so busy chasing Chloe that he barely even notice what's going on. Will come up with better summerary later.
1. Chapter 1

I grabbed my rations and sat down at a nearby table. In the distance, I could see Chloe and Eli. They were sitting side-by-side, and it looked like they were both looking over the same spiral notebook, laughing as the talked.

"Okay, explain it to me again. Now that I've had my chocolate fix, maybe I could think more clearly."

"All right. Basically, all a derivative is is the tangent line at any given point on a function. There are many ways to find the derivative depending on …." As he continued talking, Eli scooted closer to Chloe as she continued rattling on about how much trouble she had with algebra in college.

"And now, I am understanding calculus, and it's all thanks to you." She said as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Eli smiled as he squeezed her hand back. "I'd do anything for you. You know that, right?"

"Even let me have your pudding?" Chloe asked as she grabbed it and ran a few feet away.

Eli jumped up and chased after her. "Hey, give that back!" When he finally caught her, they both started laughing.

I got up to get a napkin when Eli bumped into me. "Oh, sorry, Alice. I didn't see you there."

"Of course, you didn't." I snarked. Thankfully, neither one heard me.

Eli wrapped his arm around Chloe. "We'll always be together, no matter what, right?" He asked.

"Of course, right." Chloe said as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

Just than, Lt. Scott walked in.

Chloe turned to Eli. "I'll catch you later, okay?" She said as she got out of Eli's embrace and went off with Scott.

"So, typical." Eli muttered so that no one else could hear it but me.

Later on, I was helping Eli in the Kino room.

"Can you hand me that screw driver over there, please?"

"I just don't get it." Eli griped as he was trying to fix one of the Kino cameras. "Why doesn't she see it?"

I sighed. "Well, maybe it's not that big of a loss, after all. I mean, there are other ladies on this ship."

"Yeah, but none like her." Eli swooned.

I rolled my eyes. "So, you're just going to pine away for her until one day, she just magically realizes that you're the one?"

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing. What wrong? You don't think I'm good enough for her?"

"Eli, I'm not saying that at all. I'm just saying that you deserve more out of life, but…."

"But what?"

"Never mind."

"No, tell me." Eli had a very serious look on his face. "We're friends." He reassured me. "You can tell me anything."

"Well,"

Suddenly, Dr. Rush walked in.

"Eli, I need you in my lab right now."

"Coming." He said as he followed the Doctor out. He turned to me. "We'll talk later."

I heave a sigh of relief.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry 'bout that." Eli said as he collapsed into his chair. "Underneath all his arrogance, Rush knows he can't function without me." Eli blew on his nails and then brushed them on his shirt. "He had trouble getting his Kino to work, so I fixed it for him."

"Really? What was the problem?"

"It wasn't turned on." We both laughed. "So, how have things been around here?"

"Fairly quiet, I guess. I caught Greer and Dr. Park making out again."

Eli chuckled. "Ah, the joys of operating the Kinos, right?"

"Yeah. Especially when you get to see a certain Senator's daughter in the shower."

Eli's face got as red as his shirt. "Well, um, oh, who wouldn't want to see her in the shower, I mean, look at her! She's just so-" Eli stopped himself. "Well, if you were a guy, you'd totally understand."

"Oh, I understand, all right." I sighed. Men always go for the hot bodies and sexy faces. It's been that way for me ever since high school. I never got so much as a second glance as long as there was as least one affluent cheerleader in the room. Why should Eli be any different? "She's hot, so naturally, every guy within a ten kilometer radius wants to bone her."

"Oh, it's more than that. Trust me. It's her personality, her smarts. She's just the most amazing person I've ever met!"

"And yet, she doesn't feel the same way about you."

"Well..." Eli suddenly got a very confident look in his eyes. "Not yet, at any rate. But mock my words, my friend, as certain as Colonel Young and Doctor Rush hate each other, Chloe Armstrong will be mine!"

"Well, okay, if you're _that_ certain."

"Oh, just you wait. Before you know it, I'll be introducing Chloe Wallace."

"Okay, okay. Well, I just hope you wind up happy."

"Yeah. Anyway, what does that Scott have that I don't?"

"Well, let's see here... a six-pack, military rank, the ability to fly any-"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture. Anyway, what about your love life. You got your eye on anyone?"

"Um, maybe." I couldn't help but blush.

"Really? Who is it?"

"Nope. Not saying."

"Why not?" 

"Because I don't want to. Isn't that reason enough?"

"Can I at least guess?"

"Sure. But don't expect me to answer truthfully."

"Ah, you're no fun. How about this... we play twenty questions. But you have to be totally honest in your answers."

"Okay, but in return, you can only ask 'yes or no' questions."

"Deal. I'll figure out who he is. Uh, it _is_ a 'he', right?"

"Yes, it is a 'he.' I'm not Dr. Wray. Okay, one down, nineteen to go."

"Wait a minuite. I didn't know the game had started yet."

"You asked a question about him, and I answered it."

"But... but... but..."

"But you'll be more careful with the other nineteen, right?"

((Author's note: Okay, I know that these two chapters are fairly far apart. I promise that Chapter 3 won't take nearly as long.))


End file.
